


Best Friends Forever

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Brent hears trade rumors and starts to panic. Duncan comforts him. It turns out Duncan knew about the rumors and didn’t tell Brent, who is not happy.





	Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I did it!! I wrote something that isn't Benn and Seguin!! I'm so proud of myself. And I really hope that you enjoy this story!!

Brent sighed as he entered his Tsawassen home after a day of golfing with his baby brother in which Keith totally kicked Brent’s ass. And Brent was bitter about it.

When the hell did Keith get so damn good at golf? Last time Brent checked, his brother sucked shit at golf. But apparently, not anymore, Brent thought to himself  
sarcastically as he walked into his kitchen and sat down to look at the Vancouver paper.

“Ah what’s going on in my lovely and beautiful home province? Oh look, yet more murders, a hit and run, a robbery….geez….what the hell…” he trailed off as he flipped to the sports section and something caught his eye.

Something that had to do with him. 

Feeling nervous, Brent read the headline and it’s story very very slowly, so he could absorb every word and make sure he was reading what he was reading.

The headline read: CANUCKS INTERESTED IN HAWKS’ SEABROOK;HAWKS CONSIDERING TRADE

Brent just dropped the paper in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing.The Blackhawks wanted to trade him? To the Canucks? Away from Tazer, Kaner, and more importantly, Duncs.

Duncs. Brent had to call Duncs and tell him this. Duncan would not love this at all.

Frantically Brent picked up the phone and dialed Duncan’s home in Penticton. It rang a couple of time before Duncan picked up.

“Hey Seabs. What’s up?” he said cheerfully, as Brent grinned. Duncan always knew when it was Brent calling, regardless if he had caller I.D. It was the telepathy thing they had.

“Did you see the paper this morning? In the sports section? Apparently, I’m on the trading block. To the Canucks!” yelled Brent, not caring if he was yelling in Duncan’s ear.

“Yeah, I did. Brent, it’s everywhere, it has been for a while now. I…I thought you knew,” said Duncan, preparing to have his head bitten off.

And here it came.

“WHAT THE FUCK!!! You knew there was rumors and you didn’t think to tell me? What kind of goddamned friend are you? And the other guys, I supposed they knew too, but didn’t want to tell sensitive Seabs? Great. Just bloody great!” hissed Brent, as a desperate Duncan tried to intervene.

“Brent…calm down buddy. Please. We just didn’t want to upset you, I was hoping it would go away…” Duncan pleaded.

Brent just shook his head and laughed bitterly, ignoring Duncan’s futile attempts to talk to him.

“Yeah sure. Whatever Duncs. I don’t care. I hope I do go to the Canucks… because at least they’re a honest bunch! Goodbye!! yelled Brent, slamming the phone down with Duncan’s desperate pleas being cut off.

Brent pinched his nose, suddenly having a brutal headache and just went outside on his deck and sat down, playing with Stanley.

"A dog really is a man’s best friend. I can always count on you, Stanley. You’ll never hide anything from me,” he sighed, as Stanley nuzzled against his daddy, as if he knew that Brent was upset.

* * * 

“BRENT!! Come on man…please….shit!” cursed Duncan, as he heard a dial tone puzzing in his ear. Brent had angrily hung up on him and rightfully so.

Duncan sighed as he realized what he had to do. He had to make amends, somehow someway, the best he could.

Duncan immediately went to start packing. He was off to visit Brent.

* * * 

Hours later, after a early dinner with some of childhood friends, Brent had returned home to go take Stanley out for a nice walk. Just to get his mind off things, clear everything away.

Of course, he had gotten numerous emails and phone calls from worried and concerned teammates and friends about the rumors, but Brent had just pushed them all aside, too bitter to talk about it. He knew he was being childish but he just didn’t want to deal with it.

How could people he knew and trusted keep this from him? Especially Duncan. That’s why this hurt so much, it was Duncan’s keeping this from Brent that just broke Brent’s heart. 

Brent was just walking down the block back to his house, walking a bouncy Stanley when he saw a familiar car in his driveway.

“Oh no,” Brent whispered underneath his breath, as he caught sight of Duncan sitting on Brent’s doorsteps, head in his hands, dropped really low.

Brent would have turned to walk the other way but an overly excited Stanley just had to go and bark, excited to see his “Uncle Duncs”. This caught Duncan’s  
attention and he lifted his head to see Brent and Stanley standing several feet away, one not so happy to see him and the other prancing in excitement.

“Hey Stanley”, whispered Duncan softly, as the dog jerked the leash out of Brent’s hand and tore toward Duncan, his tail wagging in excitement. Stanley practically jumped on top of Duncan, who laughed and began playing with the overexcited dog. “Aren’t you a excited boy today. Have you been good for your daddy?

Stanley woofed while Brent scoffed, catching Duncan’s attention. He glanced up to see Brent roll his eyes.

"Brought you a playmate. Had to bring Mowgli down. She wanted to see you.Why don’t you two go play in the backyard while your dad and I have a talk?” cooed Duncan, as Stanley caught sight of the sleeping Mowgli right beside Duncan.

Of course, as soon as Mowgli saw Stanley, she perked right up and the two dogs began yapping at each other playfully.

Brent sighed and opened the gate to the backyard, letting the dogs in and shutting it behind them. He proceeded to walk up to his front door and unlocked it, entering the house. He was so tempted to slam it in Duncan’s face, but he decided not to. Brent was still bitter and furious , yeah, but that really was growing a bit tiring now. Instead, Brent was going to make Duncan feel really guilty.

“Brent, buddy, I am really really sorry for not telling you. Everyone is. We all feel bad about keeping this from you and you didn’t deserve it. I don’t even know I went along with the idea in the first place…it was dumb and stupid and hurtful. And…I’ll do anything to get you to forgive me. I’ll be your slave….I’ll go see a chick flick…anything. Just…please”, begged Duncan, following Brent into the living room where Brent sat down in the sofa chair. Duncan took one end of the couch, and looked tentatively at Brent.

Brent remained silent for what seemed like an eternity which made Duncan even more nervous. Finally he spoke.

“It’s fine, Duncs. It is. Really. Water under the bridge. This stuff happens in sports and you just have to deal with it. I’ve accepted it and moved on. Kind of happy that at least someone like the Canucks are interested in me. I’d be more than willing to play here in my hometown,” Brent said rather smugly, hoping to dig the knife right into Duncan’s chest where it would hurt the most: the heart.

Duncan smiled and nodded…that is until he heard the last part of what Brent said and Duncan’s eyes bulged out wide out of his head, his mouth dropping open in shock.

“What? No, Brent. You can’t mean that? I want you to stay in Chicago and only there.You…can’t just be willing to accept this…no way. Come on Seabs.."pleaded Duncan,as Brent inwardly smirked. He had Duncan right where he wanted him, feeling really bad.

"Why not? Sure we’ve had one hell of a rivalry with them, but that’s great. At least they’re honest and not play you like a puppet on a string and keep secrets from you”,shrugged Brent, hitting the nail home now, as he saw the devastated look on Duncan’s face.

“Brent….p-please…I don’t want to lose you. We’re Thunder and Lightning remember? Those silly nicknames you gave us. And all the good time we’ve shared. The apartment we shared? The times we almost burned down the apartment? And all the other crazy shit we got ourselves into? What would I do if you weren’t there? It would suck without you Seabs and believe me we all appreciate what you are and what you bring to the team. Why else would half the team be flying out here as we speak to persuade you not to buy all this bullshit? We love you Seabs…I love you”, and that’s when it happened.

While Brent sat stunned, trying to take in Duncan’s speech, Duncan made his way over so that he was standing by Brent’s side and dipped down low so that their faces were inches apart. Both of their breaths were taken away as Duncan planted his lips on Brent’s lips, pausing there for a moment before backing away.

“If that can’t convince that I love you Brent, I don’t know what can”, was all Duncan could say as Brent took a moment to collect his thoughts.

Brent mulled things over and it hit him. As long as he had Duncan, everything was fine. Nothing else mattered in the world just as long as Duncan was there. And now, he was just realizing it:

Brent was in love with his best friend and it certainly looked like Duncan was in love with Brent too.

“Duncs…” asked Brent getting up and walking over to Duncan, who turned around and was greeted with Brent giving him the most passionate, unbelievable kiss ever.

Duncan was surprised at first, then relaxed into the kiss, kissing Brent back just as fiercely and passionately.

In between kisses, Duncan gasps out,

“Wanna take this up to the bedroom?”

Brent nodded and he and Duncan fumbled and stumbled their way up to their bedroom, where they proceeded to make each other very very happy.

* * *

In the morning, Duncan was woken up by rays of sunlight streaming into Brent’s very cluttered and disorganized bedroom, which was made even messier the previous day when Duncan and Brent had torn off their clothes, throwing them this way and that, not giving a shit where they landed up.

Duncan woke up a bit more and found himself cuddling against Brent, who had Duncan wrapped in his arms, like he wouldn’t let him go. Both Duncan and Brent were hopelessly tangled in the sheets, which were wrapped around them tightly.

Brent began to stir and opened his eyes, blinking bleerily. When he saw Duncan looking up at him with the cutest expression, he grinned back and they kissed again.

“Morning sweetpea. Sleep well? Well, after our little adventure last night?” grinned a cheeky Brent, as Duncan nodded.

“Oh defintely….what the hell?” cursed Duncan, as the doorbell began to ring insistently, followed by Kaner’s impatient voice.

“Open up Seabs!! Come on!! I ain’t paying for a hotel room when you’re here!”

Duncan and Brent scrambled out of bed, still tangled in the sheets and wrapping the duvet around them, realizing there was no point in getting dressed. 

Slowly but surely Duncan and Brent made their way down stairs, acknowledging the wide awake Mowgli and Stanley, who were wondering who the new guests were. Tripping and maneuvering carefully, the two got to the front door and opened it to find Kaner and Tazer.

Tazer and Kaner took one look at the rumpled and tangled up Duncan and Brent, whose hair was every which way, and grinned.

“Tazer, I told you so. You owe me $50!”


End file.
